gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of the Stranger
"Book of the Stranger" is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 15, 2016. It was written by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss, and directed by Daniel Sackheim. Plot Tyrion strikes a deal. Jorah and Daario undertake a difficult task. Jaime and Cersei try to improve their situation. Summary In King's Landing At the Great Sept of Baelor, Septa Unella enters Queen Margaery Tyrell's cell and leads her to a private meeting with the High Sparrow. The High Sparrow asks her what she would do if he allowed her to leave that day. Margaery replied that she wants to return to her family and her husband Tommen Baratheon. The High Sparrow respects her love for her family but tells us that attachment leads to sin, citing his experience as a cobbler. Margaery manages to impress the Sparrow with her knowledge of the Book of the Stranger. The High Sparrow recounts how in his youth he was a womanizer and drunkard. He underwent a conversion experience the following morning of an orgy, as his drunken guests were laying naked all around his house. Tired of what he was now perceiving as a meaningless existence, the High Sparrow then turned his life around and became a devoted member of the Faith of the Seven. He then left his job as a cobbler and devoted his life to the poor and destitute. Believing he has found a way to reach Margaery, the Sparrow allows her to visit her brother Loras Tyrell. She finds a dejected Loras lying on the floor of his cell. Loras has lost the will to live but Margaery tells him to stay strong because he is the future of House Tyrell. Loras tells them that he only wants his imprisonment to end and pleads with her to help him. Margaery tells Loras that the Sparrow is trying to use them to break each other and again tells him to stay strong. At the Red Keep, Cersei Lannister walks in on Grand Maester Pycelle advising King Tommen to accommodate the High Sparrow and the Faith Militant. Cersei requests that Pycelle leave the room while talks to her son alone under the pretext of meeting her son for updates about the previous Small Council meetings. During their conversation, Tommen proposes that the Iron Throne not antagonize the Sparrows further in order to avoid endangering Margaery's life. Cersei then reminds her son about the humiliation that she endured at their hands and exploits Tommen's love for Margaery. She convinces her son that the High Sparrow has no respect for kings, queens, and society. Tommen then reveals a secret that the High Sparrow shared with him. Armed with this new information, Cersei barges into a Small Council meeting between Kevan Lannister, Olenna Tyrell, and Jaime Lannister. While Kevan and Olenna are initially hostile, Cersei convinces them to listen to her. She then informs the Council that the High Sparrow has planned to make Margaery do the walk of atonement. Olenna is horrified that the Sparrows plan to debase her granddaughter. Jaime then urges the Council to allow the Tyrells to march their army into King's Landing, crush the Faith Militant, and bring Margaery and Loras back to the Red Keep into Crown custody. To avoid making it look like the King against the Faith, Kevan will keep the Lannister and Baratheon forces away from the conflict. While Kevan is reluctant to get involved, Cersei is able to make him change his mind by exploiting his hatred towards the Sparrows for taking his last remaining son and heir Lancel Lannister. In the end, the Council agrees to petition the King to let the Tyrells march into the Great Sept. At the Wall At Castle Black, Eddison Tollett helps Jon Snow to pack up his things. Edd scolds Jon for leaving the Night's Watch after taking an oath, to which Jon replies that he gave his life for the Night's Watch and can't trust his brothers. At that moment, the horns sound for the arrival of travellers. Sansa Stark, Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne ride through the gates and dismount in the courtyard. Jon rushes out and sees Sansa for the first time since the Starks left Winterfell for King's Landing, and they embrace. Later that night, they converse and reminisce on their childhood. Sansa proposes they take Winterfell back from Ramsay Bolton but Jon says he's done fighting, especially after hanging Olly. Davos Seaworth asks whether Melisandre will stay at Castle Black and she replies she will do as Jon Snow, the Prince that was Promised, commands. Davos asks what happened to Stannis and she replies he was defeated in battle. When Davos asks what happened to Shireen, Melisandre is reluctant to speak. Their conversation is interrupted by Brienne, who recognizes Davos and Melisandre as Stannis' former entourage. Still bitter over the murder of King Renly Baratheon, Brienne warns Melisandre that she does not forget or forgive. She also tells them that she has executed Stannis after he admitted using blood magic to assassinate Renly. The next day, Jon receives a letter from Ramsay Bolton stating that he has Rickon Stark at Winterfell and if Sansa is not returned, he will slaughter every Wildling at Castle Black, let his men rape Sansa, and feed Jon and Rickon to his dogs. Tormund says he has 2,000 able fighters, far less than the estimated 5,000 Ramsay has. Sansa says that they have to try, to retake their home and rescue their brother and that the houses of the North will unite behind Jon as the son of the true Warden of the North. Jon reluctantly agrees. In the Vale At Runestone, Robin Arryn trains at his archery in front of Lord Yohn Royce. Petyr Baelish arrives with a retinue of Arryn guards and a pet falcon as a belated name-day gift. A confrontation ensues, in which Petyr accuses Yohn of giving away the information regarding the location of Sansa Stark to House Bolton. After a tense few moments, Lord Royce swears his loyalty to Robin, and he is let off without punishment. Petyr and Robin decide they have to muster the Vale knights to march North and aid Sansa. In The North At Winterfell, Osha is brought before Ramsay Bolton, who says that while her fellow captive Rickon Stark has value to Ramsay, he is unsure of her worth. Osha denounces the Starks, saying that her servitude and loyalty to them were forced. She also attempts to seduce Ramsay, climbing onto his lap and kissing him, all the while trying to get the knife he had been using to peel apples. Ramsay seemingly falls for it, saying that it took much longer for him to get Theon Greyjoy over to his side but that Theon told him everything, including how Osha had seduced Theon in order to help Rickon and Bran Stark escape Winterfell. He then stabs Osha in the throat. She dies shortly thereafter. In the Iron Islands Theon Greyjoy returns home to Pyke, where he learns of the death of Balon Greyjoy. His sister, Yara, is unhappy about his return and betrayal when she made an attempt to rescue Theon from Ramsay in Season 4. Theon explains that Ramsay "broke him into 1,000 pieces" and Yara states that she knows, since Ramsay had sent Balon and Yara "one of those pieces." Yara then suspects that Theon has come back to claim himself king of the Iron Islands, but he insists that he does not want the crown and instead wishes Yara to rule the Iron Islands and he will help her. In Meereen Tyrion Lannister along with Grey Worm, Missandei, and Varys meet with representatives of the Good Masters of Astapor, the Wise Masters of Yunkai, and the slave-trading city of Volantis; who have arrived by sea. As the diplomatic mission enters the harbor, Grey Worm advocates using military force. When Tyrion explains that he is able to empathize with slaves because he spent one day as a slave, Missandei counters that he has not experienced slavery. Two of the emissaries are Tyrion's former slave master Yezzan zo Qaggaz and the Yunkai Wise Master Razdal mo Eraz. In their meeting chambers, Yezzan marvels at how Tyrion, a dwarf slave, has literally climbed to the top of the pyramid. The slave-trading cities offer to give Daenerys Targaryen and her mercenaries a large pot of money if they sail away from Slaver's Bay. When Missandei defends Dany's actions in liberating slaves, Razdal contends that slavery has existed for centuries. After hearing their offer, Tyrion proposes a counter-offer. He offers to give them a seven-year grace period to phase out slavery and to compensate slave owners, however they must end all backing for the Sons of the Harpy (regardless of whether they admit this backing or not). He then cautions them that they will not get a better offer. Tyrion then gives them time to consider his offer. Grey Worm and Missandei insist on abolishing slavery. Tyrion and his entourage are later confronted by a crowd of former slaves in the Meereen throne room. The freedmen demand to know when Daenerys will return and are appalled at the idea of Tyrion negotiating with slave traders. Tyrion insists he is doing his best to rule the city in Dany's absence. The freedmen have little time for the foreign dwarf's explanation and look to Grey Worm and Missandei for reassurance. Despite their misgivings, they both publicly back Tyrion's diplomacy in front of the freedmen. In private, Grey Worm and Missandei warn Tyrion that while he may try and use the slavers, the slavers will more likely end up using him. Grey Worm explains that the slavers merely see the slaves as weapons and whores despite Tyrion's assurances that the slavers will underestimate them. In Vaes Dothrak Ser Jorah Mormont and Daario Naharis approach the outskirts of Vaes Dothrak, Daario taunting Jorah about Daenerys's prowess in the bedroom. Jorah doesn't take the bait, however, and preps Daario for entry into the city, convincing him to bury his weapons since they are not allowed. Daario agrees, but is especially reluctant to give up his stiletto. During the exchange, Daario catches sight of Jorah's Greyscale infection; Jorah assures him that he hasn't passed the contagion on to Daario. Within the city itself, Jorah and Daario run afoul of a pair of riders who see through Jorah's claims to be a wine merchant. Daario takes care of the younger one while the older one tackles Jorah. The knight is nearly undone, but Daario saves him at the last minute with the stiletto he smuggled in. Daario smashes the bloodrider's skull with a rock so that no one will think he was killed with a weapon. Meanwhile, the High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen gives Daenerys a commentary on the other crones. Some of them hate Daenerys, thinking the Dothraki should not interbreed with other races, but the high priestess dismisses them, saying that the dothraki have always interbred and have never been concerned with blood purity. To illustrate her point, the high priestess indicates another of the khaleen, a Lhazareen taken from her village at the age of twelve. Daenerys asks to relieve herself, and the high priestess sends the Lhazareen with her. As they walk, Daenerys learns that the Lhazareen's khal died when she was only sixteen. Noticing the young woman's limp, she observes it was a shame he didn't die when she was younger, to which Lhazareen grins. The pair are interrupted by Jorah and Daario, who take the Lhazareen hostage. Daenerys, unsurprised to see them, nixes their plans of escape – they have minimal chance of leaving Vaes Dothrak, let alone getting back to Meereen – and tells them that she has a plan. She asks the Lhazareen if she is willing to help them, calling her a khaleesi (queen) instead of a khaleen (crone). The girl reluctantly agrees. During the khalar vezhven, the khals argue about how to deal with the corpse of the bloodrider; Khal Moro defuses the situation by reminding them that Aggo was a member of his khalasar, and he does not care about finding the killer. Daenerys is then brought in by the two priestesses she befriended before. Moro insists that she join the dosh khaleen but another khal expresses interest in making her his khaleesi, while another suggests ransoming her to the Wise Masters. Daenerys dismisses all of them; she claims that they are all petty and weak, and reminds them that Khal Drogo was willing to cross the sea in wooden horses for his conquests. Stating that none of the khals is fit to lead the Dothraki, Daenerys declares that she will lead them herself. After a pause, Moro and the khals burst into laughter. Dany reminds them that her husband, in the same temple in which they all now sit, declared that he would lead a Dothraki army across the Narrow Sea to retake the Iron Throne for his khaleesi and that all the khals have done since is to raid and plunder villages in lieu of any meaningful conquest. Disgusted with her insolence, Moro declares that she will be raped by each of the khals, then by all of their bloodriders, and then, if she is still alive, by their horses. Daenerys' broad smile deepens at his threats – then she knocks over the braziers at the center of the temple, setting the entire building aflame. The khals desperately attempt to escape the rapidly spreading fire, only to find the temple's only door barred, the bodies of the two dose khaleen guarding it lying dead nearby. Moro tries to confront Dany a final time, but she upends the last brazier on him, completing the conflagration. As the flames climb higher, the dosh khaleen and khalasars gather in confusion. Eventually, the doors collapse and Daenerys emerges, naked and unburned. Many of the assembled bow immediately, with the high priestess and the rest of the dosh khaleen following after a moment. Jorah and Daario move to the front of the crowd and bow last. Daenerys regards them all with a cool look that contrasts the flames climbing high around her. Appearances First * Kesh * Khal Rhalko * Khal Forzo Deaths * Aggo * Osha * Khal Rhalko * Khal Forzo * Khal Moro * Moro's bloodrider * Moro's bloodrider Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell *Aidan Gillen as Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Conleth Hill as Varys *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Michiel Huisman as Daario Naharis *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Iwan Rheon as Lord Ramsay Bolton *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont Guest Starring *Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Natalia Tena as Osha *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Royce *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Hannah Waddingham as Septa Unella *Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn *Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo Qaggaz *George Georgiou as Razdal mo Eraz *Eddie Jackson as Belicho Paenymionhttp://watchersonthewall.com/game-thrones-season-6-episode-4-book-stranger-recap/ *Yousef Sweid as a Meereenese freedman *Michael Heath as Kesh *Joe Naufahu as Khal Moro *Tamer Hassan as Khal Forzo *Souad Faress as a High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen *Hannah John-Kamen as a Dothraki widow *Chuku Modu as Aggo *Staz Nair as Qhono *Deon Lee-Williams as a Dothraki warrior *Elie Haddad as a Dothraki Khal *Andrei Claude as Khal Rhalko *Darius Dar Khan as a Dothraki Khal *Fola Evans-Akingbola as a Moro's wife *Wuese Houston-Jibo as a Dothraki widow *Angelique Fernandez as a Dothraki widow *Diogo Sales as a Moro's bloodrider *Junade Khan as a Moro's bloodrider *Michael Hooley as a Night's watch man *Robert Fawsitt as a loyal Night's Watch man *Portia Victoria *Oliver Stockwell Cast notes *20 of 27 starring cast members appear in this episode. *Starring cast members Indira Varma (Ellaria Sand), Maisie Williams (Arya Stark), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), John Bradley (Samwell Tarly), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Hannah Murray (Gilly), and Tom Wlaschiha (Jaqen H'ghar) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Notes *Dorne does not appear in this episode. Bran Stark, Arya Stark in Braavos, Samwell Tarly and Gilly on the way to Oldtown, and the Tully/Frey subplots do not appear in this episode. *The Eyrie returns to the Title sequence, last seen at the beginning of Season 5. As with that episode, the events in the Vale of Arryn do not actually take place in the Eyrie but at Runestone, the seat of House Royce, but the production team explained they can only justify the expense of creating so many individually animated map markers and they often use a region's capital as a stand-in for the whole area. Pyke doesn't appear in the opening sequence, despite being a place of action in the episode and being present in the previous episode, where it wasn't featured. *The Stranger is the aspect of The Seven that represents death. The holy text of the Faith of the Seven is The Seven-Pointed Star, which is divided up into internal books (like the real-life Christian Bible, etc.) - i.e. one internal division is the "Book of the Maiden" (devoted to The Maiden, another aspect of the Seven). The episode takes its name from when Margaery points out that the High Septon is quoting a verse from the Book of the Stranger. Only the Book of the Maiden has been mentioned by name in the A Song of Ice and Fire novels so far, but it is presumed each aspect of the godhead has its own book. *As David Benioff directly points out in the Inside the Episode featurette, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark have never actually appeared on-screen before in the entire TV series. Even in the series premiere "Winter is Coming", when the Stark children line up to welcome King Robert Jon isn't standing alongside them because he is a bastard (he stands behind them with Theon Greyjoy, as they share a similar position). He was also not at the feast. **Sansa speaks to Jon about "the day we left Winterfell": they did indeed leave the castle on the same day, in episode 1.2 "The Kingsroad". Jon took the opportunity to ask to join the Night's Watch, so he rode along with the royal party the short distance to the crossroads then he and his uncle Benjen Stark turned north, while the royal party turned south. **The only time that Sansa ever even thinks of Jon Snow is in the fourth novel, when she is still hiding in the Vale of Arryn with Littlefinger, and someone mentions in passing that Eddard Stark's bastard son was recently elected Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.She then realizes she has not thought of him since leaving Winterfell. **Sansa and Jon have not reunited as of the end of the most recent novel: Jon's storyline in the TV series surpassed the novels when he was stabbed to death, while Sansa's has loosely surpassed the novels but also been heavily condensed: in the novels she stays in the Vale and never even meets the Boltons. It is entirely possible that she will meet Jon again in an upcoming novel and their reactions will be very much similar to this, though several details have of course been moved around. **Sansa's view in this episode that she was "an ass" to Jon does seem to more or less line up with the descriptions given in the novels (though she seems to be exaggerating). Sansa is very much her mother's daughter, and Catelyn Stark completely ignored Jon Snow - she didn't mistreat him, but she was not his "stepmother", and in fact it was a great shame against her that Eddard brought Jon to live alongside her lawfully born children. Jon didn't think Catelyn's resentment was unusual and never expected more of her. Similarly, Sansa apparently didn't have much regard for Jon and apparently ignored him most of the time, so they didn't interact much even "off-screen" in the books. Jon was always closer to Arya, who was another social outcast of a sort due to her tomboy nature. An early chapter does have Arya mentally note that Sansa was always careful to refer to Jon as their "half-brother" and a "bastard" (as a legal term, not explicitly pejorative) - probably under the influence of Catelyn. On the other hand neither Catelyn nor Sansa ever mistreated or mocked Jon, they just avoided him. *The encounter between Brienne of Tarth, Davos Seaworth, and Melisandre in Castle Black's courtyard addresses several logical questions about how they would react to each other, in rapid succession. First, Davos is indeed curious about what exactly happened to Stannis Baratheon and Shireen (whom Melisandre burned as a sacrifice). Second, Brienne accurately points out that she did in fact meet Davos before (and also Melisandre), as she was a member of Renly Baratheon's Kingsguard - they met during the formal parley between Stannis and Renly back in Season 2 episode 4, "Garden of Bones" (though Brienne didn't say anything at the time). Third, upon meeting Davos, Brienne bluntly admits that she "executed" Stannis (in the Season 5 finale), and that just prior to this Stannis outright confessed that he used blood magic to assassinate Renly (which she says while glaring at Melisandre, who killed Renly by birthing a Shadow monster in episode 2.5, "The Ghost of Harrenhal"). *Tyrion says that a clever man once said that you "make peace with your enemies", otherwise you'd already be friends. It was actually Littlefinger himself who said this to Eddard Stark back in Season 1's "You Win or You Die", urging he should make peace with the Lannisters instead of openly revealing that Joffrey was a bastard. Littlefinger never said this to Littlefinger on-screen, but could easily have used the same line again at an off-screen Small Council meeting Tyrion attended in early Season 2. *This episode once again brings up a discrepancy with the currency used in Slaver's Bay, the "Gold Honor" coin. In Season 5's "The Gift", Yezzan zo Qaggaz indeed bought Tyrion at a slave-auction for 1 Gold Honor, as he recounts in this episode. For Jorah Mormont, a well-trained knight being sold as a gladiator, the bidding started at 12 Gold Honors and he was bought by Yezzan for 20. In the novels, it is stated that a bid of 5,000 Gold Honors at auction for a pair of slaves sent to the fighting pits is actually thought to be an insultingly low offer. In the subsequent Season 5 Blu-ray set, the "Histories & Lore" animated featurette on "The Fighting Pits of Meereen" contradicted this, by stating that a champion gladiator slave can be worth 300,000 Gold Honors - a figure much more closely in line with the relative value of the Gold Honor given in the books. Benioff and Weiss wrote both "The Gift" and this episode, while Dave Hill writes the "Histories and Lore" featurettes - Hill understands the relative value of the Gold Honor given in the novels, but apparently never corrected Benioff and Weiss about this. **The episode accurately displays that the Dothraki "don't believe in money" and don't use any form of currency. They will take precious objects as plunder if they come upon it, but otherwise prefer barter and tribute of inherently useful things such as new steel weapons and armor, or horses. Thus it is mentioned that Yunkai offered the Dothraki 10,000 Horses in exchange for Daenerys, as opposed to a large amount of Gold Honors. *Razdal mo Eraz returns in this episode, the political envoy from Yunkai who was introduced back in Season 3 episode 7 "The Bear and the Maiden Fair". He also summarizes his encounter with her from that episode: he outright offered her a fleet of ships to transport her army to Westeros and just leave Yunkai's slave-masters to their own devices, which he felt was a generous and mutually beneficial offer, but she refused and insisted on staying to topple the slave-masters. His return now is not an invention of the TV series due to economy of characters: after meeting with Daenerys in the third novel (much as he did in Season 3), he later returned in the fifth novel, in which he was one of the lead politicians arranging the Yunkai/Astapor/Volantis slaver-alliance now opposing Daenerys's rule over Meereen. *In the novels, Yezzan zo Qaggaz was actually one of the Wise Masters of Yunkai - though the character was significantly changed, as in the books he is morbidly obese and one of the more powerful slave-masters. In Season 5, he bought Jorah and Tyrion at a slave-auction on the outskirts of Meereen - seeming to imply that in the TV show he is one of the Great Masters of Meereen, not of Yunkai. On the other hand, this never ruled out the possibility that he was a Yunkish slave-master visiting Meereen for the gladiator games (as it was stated the Yunkish slave-masters themselves wanted the games to open because they brought in a lot of money for the entire region). Now in this episode, it is stated that Yezzan is representing the (reconstituted) Good Masters of Astapor. Exactly which of the three major cities of Slaver's Bay TV-Yezzan is supposed to be from is therefore unclear. Then again, he doesn't necessarily need to be "from" one of them, as there are slave-masters and merchants that move around between the slave-markets of all three cities to conduct trade. *The large ship which the three ambassadors from the slaver-alliance arrive at Meereen in displays on its sails the symbol of a Harpy clasping chains-and-manacles in its talons - which is specifically the symbol of Astapor. This specific design was previously used on-screen at Astapor in Season 3. In the novels the different cities actually use slightly different variants of the harpy symbol. The symbol of the old Ghiscari Empire, which originally founded all three cities as colonies, was of a harpy grasping thunderbolts in its talons. As for the empire's present-day descendants, Astapor uses a harpy with chains and open manacles in its talons, Yunkai's harpy holds a whip and open slave collar, while Meereen's harpy holds nothing. Only the Astapori harpy has explicitly appeared on banners (or sails) so far in the TV series: it is unclear if it is meant to be the only symbol of the slave-masters in the TV continuity, with no variation between the three cities, or if this ship simply happens to be from Astapor. Given that Yezzan outright states that he is there as a representative of the reconstituted slave-masters of Astapor, it is entirely plausible that it is simply an Astapori ship. *Razdal represents Yunkai, and Yezzan says he represents Astapor, but the identity of the third slaver ambassador (who does have speaking lines) is not directly stated. By simply process of elimination he must be from Volantis, given that last episode Varys discovered that the foreign cities funding the Sons of the Harpy are Yunkai, Astapor, and Volantis. On closer inspection, however, there is another hint: this ambassador's costume style matches what was seen in Volantis when it first appeared back in Season 5 (see "Costumes: Essos - Free Cities"). **Ironically, Volantis doesn't actually have its own unique costume style, out-of-universe. During production on Season 5, the few scenes taking place in Volantis were only in one episode and squeezed in very much at the last minute - after the budget and time for making entirely new sets and costumes had completely been spent on other new locations which appear much more prominently, such as Braavos. Necessity being the mother of invention, however, the production team was still determined to make functional sets and costumes for the brief scenes set in Volantis - by quickly repurposing and modifying pre-existing sets and costumes (in the industry, this is sometimes known as "kitbashing"). In the Season 5 Blu-ray commentary, costume designer Michele Clapton explains the process and that ultimately she was very proud of how it turned out and how much work her team put in with limited resources. The cast and crew also had fun trying to guess which bits and pieces of the Volantis set dressing were from what other parts of the TV show. For specifically the costumes of Volantis, many of them were actually costumes previously used in the Vale of Arryn, with some slight alterations, and intermixed with other pre-existing costumes from Slaver's Bay (see "Costumes: The Seven Kingdoms - The Vale of Arryn"). Notice that the Volantene envoy's costume is the same style that the characters in Littlefinger's scene from this episode are also wearing, just with some more jewelry and a few pieces changed up. Given the increased budget for Season 6, compared to previous time constraints, it is unclear why the costume department didn't invent a new Volantene style from scratch. Then again, Clapton left the TV series after Season 5 and was replaced this season by April Ferry as head costume designer: it is possible that Ferry was simply trying to be accurate to the "previously established" Volantene look from Season 5 when she designed the costume of this envoy, not realizing that the "Volantene style" in Season 5 was simply a kitbash of the Vale and Meereen. *The description of the layout of Vaes Dothrak which Jorah gives directly matches the novels: the main road leading through the Horse Gate (with the large horse statues) is called the Godsway (because it is lined with the broken idols of the gods of peoples the Dothraki have conquered), which separates the Western Market and the Eastern Market. Daenerys visited the markets back in Season 1 "You Win or You Die". The Dothraki are not merchants themselves and look down on trade, so the merchants in the two markets are actually foreigners - they don't come to trade with the Dothraki, but for caravans from the west and east to trade with each other (avoiding the heavy shipping taxes that Qarth exacts on sea shipping). Notice that Jorah specifically says they will claim they are from the Western Market: the Western Market is run by merchants from the west, i.e. the Free Cities, but the Eastern Market is run by peoples from the Further East, such as Yi Ti (in fact, the Yi Tish merchants that Daenerys observes in Vaes Dothrak are the only time in the current novels that any Yi Tish characters have directly appear in the narrative). People from Yi Ti are East Asian in appearance - Martin has stated that it is loosely this fantasy-world's analogue of Imperial China. Thus Jorah says they will claim they are merchants from specifically the Western Market because they can't plausibly be from the Eastern Market, as they obviously don't look Yi Tish. *In the novels, Vaes Dothraki is described as a city of tents, with a handful of permanent wooden structures (such as the Temple of the dosh khaleen). It generally had this appearance when it was introduced in Season 1. The alleys that Jorah and Daario make their way through in this episode, however, are formed by more permanent buildings of mud brick. *Daario remarks on a Dothraki couple having sex in public at a feast - as previously explained, the Dothraki think it is silly to consider the naked body shameful, and because entire khalasars are on the move together they don't really consider sex to be something that needs to be hidden away in private. *It has been clarified by G.R.R.M. that the Targaryens are NOT immune to fire. The birth of the dragons was a magic one, it let Dany go unscrated from the fire because she already sacrified a life. Why this was changed from the books canon (al least in Daenerys case) is unknown. *As when Daenerys emerged from the fire unburned in the Season 1 finale, Daenerys's hair remains unburned. In the novels, Daenerys's hair was burned off, and took months to grow back(apparently the production team didn't want Daenerys to go without her signature hair). *Emilia Clarke confirmed that she actually appears nude in the final scene, without a body double, having not done a nude scene since Season 3. The lighting of the shot doesn't exactly match the background, which might lead to the assumption that they digitally added her head onto a body double (as was done with Cersei in the Season 5 finale). Actually, the reason the lighting is slightly mismatched is because Clarke filmed the closeup nude scenes on a closed set - not the large on-location set in Spain with hundreds of extras in the crowd (and also, of course, because she couldn't actually be standing unburned in the middle of a raging fire). In post-production the closeup shots of her entire body were then digitally inserted into the larger set.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/05/15/game-thrones-emilia-clarke-dany In the books * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of A Dance with Dragons: ** Chapter 43, Daenerys VII: Yunkai'i envoys are welcomed in Meereen and fragile peace is achieved. ** Chapter 44, Jon IX: A northern noble woman, fleeing an unwanted marriage, seeks shelter at Castle Black and protection from Jon Snow (Alys Karstark instead of Sansa Stark) ** Chapter 62, The Sacrifice: Having fled Winterfell and Ramsay's control, Theon is reunited with his sister. ** Chapter 69, Jon XIII: Jon receives a threatening letter from Ramsay, who demands his bride back. * The episode is adapted from the following chapter of The Winds of Winter: ** Theon I: Ramsay's bride is sent to Castle Black. *The remaining material appears to be based on what will come in the sixth novel, The Winds of Winter, particularly the storylines of Cersei and Daenerys. The storyline in the Vale seems unique to the show Memorable Quotes Daenerys Targaryen: "And here, now, what what great matters do the Great Khals discuss? Which little villages you'll raid, how many girls you'll get to fuck, how many horses you'll demand in tribute. You are small men. None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki. But I am. So I will." Sansa Stark: "You're the son of the last true Warden of the North. The northern families are loyal, they'll fight for you if you ask. A monster has taken our home and our brother. We have to go back to Winterfell and save them both." Gallery Book of the Stranger 01.jpg Book of the Stranger 02.jpg Book of the Stranger 03.jpg Book of the Stranger 04.jpg Book of the Stranger 05.jpg Book of the Stranger 06.jpg Book of the Stranger 07.jpg Book of the Stranger 08.jpg Book of the Stranger 09.jpg Book of the Stranger 10.jpg Book of the Stranger 11.jpg Book of the Stranger 12.jpg Book of the Stranger 13.jpg Book of the Stranger 14.jpg Book of the Stranger 15.jpg Book of the Stranger 16.jpg Book of the Stranger 17.jpg Book of the Stranger 18.jpg Book of the Stranger 19.jpg Capture.PNG References de:Das Buch des Fremden (Episode) fr:Book of the Stranger ru:Книга Неведомого Category:Season 6 Episodes